Leonardo
Leonardo is one of the main protagonists of the series. He is the oldest of the turtles, and is their leader. His weapon of choice is the katana blades. Out of all his brothers, Leo is shown with having the most fighting skill. He also has an obsession toward his favorite show, Space Heroes, his favorite character being Captain Ryan. Personality Like most of his incarnations, Leo is shown as well-disciplined with an even temper. Being the leader, he must be the most mature out of his brothers. He is shown to have natural leadership abilities. Though there are times where Leo may goof around as well. He wishes to become as good as a leader as his idol, Captain Ryan. Master Splinter dislikes that his son is too focused on becoming like his idol rather than becoming his own leader. After fifteen years of training, Leo has developed much fighting skill and the ways of a ninja. Physical Appearance Leonardo is a tall, muscular mutant turtle. His skin color is of an emerald green shade. He has the darkest skin tone out of all his brothers. His eyes are a dark ocean blue, and he has bright white teeth. He wears a blue bandanna, which - like Donatello - it perfectly fits on his face. He has barely visible scratches on his plastron, which appears as an orangish-brown color. Across his plastron, he has brown straps for where he holds his brown katana sheathes. Leo also wears dark brown elbow pads and knee pads. On his knuckles, he has whitish bandages with a tint of brown. He has wears these bandages on his ankles and feet. In his horse form, he wears a blue feather headdress on his head and blue saddle on his back. History Season 1 "Rise of the Turtles, Part 1" Master Splinter assigned his younger brother, Michelangelo to spar against him. Mikey begins to goof around before Leo is able to defeat him by using his katana's handle to puncture his stomach. After Raphael defeats Donatello, the two brothers go up against one another. Leo is able to disarm him by slicing one of his Sai away by the defeated, but in the end he is defeated. When he kneels down, he respectfully bows to Splinter as he enters the Dojo. Raph begins to boast on his victory, making Leo glare at him. This causes Master Splinter to touch his pressure point until the turtle congradulates all of his brothers. As the turtles are in the kitchen and Mikey feeds his brothers some cake, Leo isn't sure to eat it since he's not sure what the frosting is made out of. Now that the turtles are fifteen years of age, Leo asks his master if they could go to the surface, though he thinks otherwise. Leo keeps trying to persuade, and all the turtles use their puppy eyes, making their father give in. They gear up, and they all obey Splinter's commands. As they are climbing out of the manhole, Leo searches around before he gives his brothers the signal that it was safe to go. All of the turtles stare at the outside world, admiring its beauty. Excitedly, they all explore the city. A pizza delivery boy runs into them, hesitating before he is scared off by Raph. The turtles noticed he dropped a box of pizza, and take it to the rooftop. Everyone is wondering what it is, and Leo is hesitant to open it, but Raph rolls his eyes and opens it. They allow Mikey to try it first, and when he comments that he wanted the rest, they all dig in. After their little midnight adventure, Leo suggests it was time to return to the Lair. The brothers are upset about this, and are stopped when Donnie points out a human, April O'Neil. A van pulls over, and the "humans" inside all try and abduct them. They are able to capture the girl's father, Kirby O'Neil. Donnie tries to save them, but Leo reminds him that Splinter told them to stay away from humans, and bathrooms. Raph challenges him, saying he thought he wanted to be a hero, and heroes didn't ask for permission. Leo replies that they didn't. All three of his brothers disobey Leo, and go to rescue them. Sighing, he reluctantly follows. The fight turns out a fail, as they cannot fight without any orders being given. Raph and Leo are often caught messing each other's fighting up, and after the fail, they both run after the Kraang bickering about how they should have done it. They both return - now reunited with Donnie - when Mikey starts speaking about the strange men having brains in their chests. Leo slaps his younger brother, trying to calm him down. Back at the lair, Splinter scolds them that their first time on the surface was a fail. Donnie tries to persuade him, saying that the girl didn't have a year. Leo explains that their fight was not successful. Splinter tells them that a leader was to be appointed. Right away, Leo asks if he could be the leader. Raph says that because he's stronger, he should be leader. Splinter says it was not an easy decision, so he would need to meditate. A second later, Splinter appoints Leo. Leo asks Raph if there were no hard feelings, but he angrily storms out of the dojo. The turtles now await on a rooftop for the men to arrive. They wait for two hours, Leo being the only turtle who patiently waits. Raph demands Leo if he was sure about the plan, and right as he says that, the van shows up. Leo begins to quote a Space Heroes line, but his brothers are already gone. The man acts hostile toward them, shooting a laser gun, making them run out of the way. This gives the man the advantage to get back in his van and drive away. The turtles run on the rooftops, trying to catch up with the van. The man shoots the gun at the turtles, and Leo is the only one who does not dodge. He throws a shuriken at the van, causing it to wreck. Leo begins to do hand motions, even if his brothers do not understand them. Raph opens a door in the van, making the canister that held the mutagen ooze in it fall out. ` "Rise of the Turtles, Part 2" The turtles begin to discuss about the canister and why the man had it. Leo explains to them that the man had something to do with their mutation. As Raph threatens to mutate the man - who says his name is Snake - Leo praises him for his good work on getting answers. Raph jokes to his brother, saying no one wanted to turn out as ugly as Mikey. They are able to locate the Kraang's hideout. When Mikey is distracted, Snake is able to escape. Leo and Raph begin to search for him together, and know he is hiding in an alley. They create a fake plan so that Snake could alert the Kraang and they would be able to rescue the O'Neils. When they return to the lair, Leo is in the dojo going over the plans. Master Splinter and him begin to speak to one another about leadership. That's when Splinter tells his son the story of Oroku Saki. Leo voices on his fear of the mission, but Splinter tries to assure his son. Raph and Mikey then interrupt this talk, with Raph angrily slapping Mikey with a wooden spoon. At midnight, the plan is a success. They are able to infiltrate the Kraang's hideout. Together, Leo and Raph take out the guards. The turtles go deeper into the building, until one of the strange men is revealed to have an alien in his chest. Mikey defeats it, explaining he was right. They are able to find the O'Neils. Donnie begins to shyly flirt with her, causing Leo to fuss at him. While Donnie goes to rescue the O'Neils who have been relocated, Leo, Raph, and Mikey discover a mutated Snake, who Mikey renames Snakeweed. The three taunt the mutant until he reaches the power source. Together, they defeat him. After the battle, Leo and his brothers talk to April that they promise they will save her dad. She thanks them for their help, and they leave. Back in the lair, Leo and Splinter talk about leadership. It is here revealed that Splinter only allowed Leo to be the leader because he asked. Splinter says it was a good choice, since he knows Leo will become a great leader one day, but it would require much training. "Turtle Temper" While Mikey and Raph are being loud on patrol, Leo constantly scolds them until a human discovers them. Leo says they were to patrol on another rooftop, until Raph's temper reveals themselves to the Kraang. Vic - the man's name - is able to catch their fight on video. Splinter is very angry with Raph for jeopardizing their mission. After catching an attitude with his sensei, Splinter tells Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Donatello to shoot suction-cupped tipped arrows with their bows. Raphael is easily able to dodge them, but whenever Splinter says to insult him - and Raph has no permission to fight back - Leo is able to make the first hit, the back of his shell. This starts getting Raph angry, and he falls down. When the turtles make a second encounter with Vic, Raph tries to hold onto his temper, but is unsuccessful. Leo then takes over, but Vic is too stubborn to give up the tape unless he is given money. The Kraang then come, but Raph doesn't help his brothers. Instead, he angrily goes after Vic. The battle fails, since Raph's temper got the better of him. Leo sends Raph home because of him disobeying orders. At a Kraang lab, Leo attempts to rescue Vic, though the old man argues, revealing them. During another fight with the Kraang, Vic is mutated into a large spider. He begins to fight the turtles, and Donnie reminds Leo that he sent one of the four of them home, making them more vulnerable. Raph joins the fight, making Donnie and Mikey cheerfully yell his name. Leo is the only one to keep silent, only smiling at his brother. His brother is able to defeat the large spider, and the brothers escape the Kraang lab. Leo and Raph make up, and he watches amusingly as Raph tackles Mikey. "New Friend, Old Enemy" The brothers all start showing off different ways to hop from rooftop to rooftop. After Mikey and Donnie do so, Leo does cartwheels before jumping on the rooftop with them. They are shown to be amazed by his tricks, until Raph claims it was now his turn. Instead of jumping and doing tricks, he barrels into his brothers. Leo says there is someone nearby, drawing his katana. His brothers quickly follow his lead, only to discover it was a cat. Raph mocks his older brother, saying he could actually win this fight. After Mikey has his little encounter with a human and his cat, they start packing up to go home. Mikey sees the buildboard to Chris Bradford, so he starts showing his brothers his kata, the "secret kata". After showing them his form, he tells them not to tell anyone. Leo says "No problem," unamused by his brother's kata. More Coming Soon Focusing Episodes *Rise of the Turtles, Part 1 *Rise of the Turtles, Part 2 *I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman *Never Say Xever *The Gauntlet *Panic in the Sewers *Mousers Attack! *I, Monster *New Girl in Town *The Alien Agenda *Enemy of My Enemy *Showdown, Part 1 *Showdown, Part 2 *Follow the Leader *Fungus Humungous *The Manhattan Project, Part 1 *The Manhattan Project, Part 2 *The Legend of Kuro Kabuto Appearances Season 1 *Rise of the Turtles, Part 1 *Rise of the Turtles, Part 2 *Turtle Temper *New Friend, Old Enemy *I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman *Metalhead *Monkey Brains *Never Say Xever *The Gauntlet *Panic in the Sewers *Mousers Attack! *It Came From the Depths *I, Monster *New Girl in Town *The Alien Agenda *The Pulverizer *TCRI *Cockroach Terminator *Baxter's Gambit *Enemy of My Enemy *Karai's Vendetta *The Pulverizer Returns! *Parasitica *Operation: Break Out *Showdown, Part 1 *Showdown, Part 2 Season 2 *The Mutation Situation *Invasion of the Squirrelanoids *Follow the Leader *Mutagen Man Unleashed *Mikey Gets Shellacne *Target: April O'Neil *Slash and Destroy *The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones *The Kraang Conspiracy *Fungus Humungous *Metalhead Rewired *Of Rats and Men *The Manhattan Project, Part 1 *The Manhattan Project, Part 2 *Mazes & Mutants *The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman *Newtralized! *Pizza Face *The Wrath of Tiger Claw *The Legend of Kuro Kabuto *Plan 10 *Vengeance is Mine Relationships Raphael Donatello Michelangelo Master Splinter Karai April O'Neil Casey Jones Tiger Claw The Shredder Strengths :Martial Arts: Leo has been training ninjistu for a total of fifteen years. He is very skilled at it, being the most skilled of all of his brothers. When sparring with Splinter one time, he was the only one who managed to punch Splinter or even hit him. More Coming Soon Weaknesses Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ninja Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Turtles Category:Protagonists